


There for You

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst to comfort, Comforting Each Other, Dust Queen AU, F/F, Feeding, Fluff and Angst, Future scene, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Set like two months after the whole rescue, Stargazing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: Waking up after a nightmare, Weiss finds out that she wasn't the only one who had been breaking after her capture.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 37





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxwhiterose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/gifts).



**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**There for You**

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open, Weiss was… drowsy. Simply moving her eyelids felt like trying to lift a car. Eventually she managed to take a proper look around her place trying to understand where she was. There was no light in the room, with the only thing that allowed Weiss to see was the blue glow from the ice dust on her skin. As she looked to her right however, she found her arms tied and bound to what appeared to be a table.

Breathing sharply, Weiss tried moving her arms around, only to find herself unable to move them. As she pulled on the chains holding her down, her breath sharply increasing, she noticed an orange glow in her veins. Recognizing that as the burn dust growing out of desperation, she tried to force herself to burn the chains, but every attempt she made only ended up burning her arms, making her scream in agony. Taking deep breaths, she tried calming herself down, trying her hardest not to give in to her ever-growing panic.

After taking a few seconds to compose herself, she tried to see if she could focus some ice into her hands, hoping it could freeze the chains. Composing herself calmly, she tried to form the Dust on her hands. However, as the first few crystals began to form, the lights switched on. Blinded by the white light, Weiss blinked hard only to find herself no longer in a dark room bound by chains, but instead in a hospital room, surrounded by doctors on all sides. Her hands weren't bound, but they felt like concrete.

Finally managing to calm herself down, Weiss tried to relax her eyes, fall back and rest. But before she was even able to close her eyes, she noticed the orange hair of one of the doctors and recognized him as Roman Torchwick. Panic setting into her skin, she tried desperately to move around, but her hands felt as if they were in liquid concrete. She tried to compose herself, attempting to make Ice Dust form like she had earlier but before she could even do so, white hot pain flashed across her skin, making her howl in agony. As the pain burned through her skin making it glow white, she looked dead into Roman's green eyes.

The monster was looking at her with a kind expression and upon setting down the injection, looked at her as if expecting her to say something. As she opened her mouth to say something however, the feeling of warmth she had been experiencing earlier turned into fire. Screaming in pain as everything inside her began to burn, Roman looked down at her said. “I don't let go of my property so easily princess."

As he began to place her hand against her cheek, Weiss’s eyes went wide with fear against his grip. Trying to move her face away against his hand, Weiss was practically gasping in pain.

"Especially not my greatest successes."

As he patted her face lightly, he continued in that same kind tone, that was far more horrifying than even the loudest her father had ever screamed at her.

"Fret not. It'll be over soon, after all we don't exactly have all day."

Tears glistening her eyes, Weiss finally spoke, her voice practically gone from the pain. "I. Hate. You."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But like I said, don't worry, soon it'll be over, just don't make it any worse on yourself.” he said, before turning the needle on the IV drip.

As her eyelids began to close, she found herself unable to open them anymore and she fell back into the cold embrace of unconsciousness, not knowing _if_ or when this would all be over.

* * *

Upon hearing a scream of agony from below, Ruby startled awake and immediately jumped off her bed to find Weiss down below her crying into her eyes, the blue crystals on her back glowing blue. Walking over to her partner, she immediately wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a hug.

As Weiss carefully reciprocated the hug, she slowly began to run her hands through her hair. As she felt tears fall onto her skin, Ruby slightly tightened her grip, trying to reassure her that she was here and most importantly, she was safe.

"Had another nightmare?" Ruby said, as she noticed the flashes of orange amongst the blue crystals on her girlfriend’s back.

"Yes." Weiss whispered, her voice breaking for the tears.

"I'm here now. It's going to be okay soon Weiss. I promise."

"But what if it doesn't? What if all this is just delaying the inevitable?"

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked, fear gripping her mind.

“What if… he… comes back? What if he does the same thing again? But… for good this time?” Weiss replied, crying into her shoulders. Every drop that touched her arms feeling like a knife to her heart.

“I promise… if he even lays so much of a finger on you… I’ll, I’ll…“

“Ruby?” Weiss said, her voice painfully low. The fear in her voice, punching daggers all over her.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby rephrased what she had earlier said. “If I see Roman, I’ll get us both out of there immediately, no matter what. Even if I have to run all the way back to Beacon or Patch, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get a chance… alright?”

Feeling her partner’s cold breath against her skin, knowing that… monster was responsible for everything she was going through made her blood boil with anger. But she couldn’t let herself fall into that trap. Not for her team, not for Yang or Blake and especially not for Weiss. But she wasn’t going to let that monster go away any time soon either.

Right now, however, Weiss was far more important.

“Do you mind if I sit down? Next to you?”

“No.”

Sitting down next to Weiss, Ruby slowly placed her hand over Weiss’s. When Weiss eventually tensed up before relaxing upon recognizing it was just Ruby, she let out a sigh.

“How are you feeling now?” Ruby asked, Weiss who seemed to be staring into emptiness. 

“A little better. Just knowing you’re here is… comforting to say the least.” Weiss said, a faint orange glow coming from her chest. At least that’s what Ruby thought it was, until her stomach started grumbling.

As her cheeks flushed, Ruby asked. “You want me to make something for you?”

“Ruby there’s really no need… I’m fine…” Weiss replied, before she began to clutch her stomach, as it growled some more.

“You sure about that?” Ruby said, with a smirk.

“Okay… maybe I am a little hungry.” Weiss admitted with a grumble.

“Alright, the doctor said proteins, so I’ll make you some sausages and eggs! Blake and Yang left some for us before they went out on their stakeout, so I’ll go make some for you okay?”

“Really, Ruby you don’t have to! I can…” Weiss said, as she tried to lift her arms only to find her unable to lift them over the bed.

“No no! It’s okay Weiss! You rest.” Ruby said, helping Weiss rest her arms before using her semblance to petal away towards the kitchen and start making the food.

Hopefully Weiss would enjoy it.

* * *

It had only been two months since Weiss was rescued out of the White Fang’s captivity. And yet, nearly everything in her system made her think that somehow, she had never escaped. Whether it was her suspicions about every Faunus she saw, the idea that Roman was still out there looking for her or that, maybe she wasn’t actually rescued at that she was just hallucinating all this. It often kept her up at night.

Thankfully however, she had found an anchor in Ruby. For some reason, having her around, even close to her was more than enough to help convince Weiss that she wasn’t dreaming all this up. For the first time in forever, Weiss felt… safe. Almost like, for everything out there in the world, she still had one place, one person she knew would never betray her, one person who she knew wasn’t going to give up on her. And for Weiss, Ruby was that person.

When they had first met, she was prepared to write her off, she thought she was just another kid with a big head and a big weapon who got in because she impressed the headmaster. But as time went on, and as she got to know her a little better, she understood that Ruby was a lot more than just another kid. In many ways, she was a hero in her own right, and the things she had been capable were awe inspiring. Ruby was really the first one who showed her what unconditional love was supposed to mean. And she was all the more grateful to have it.

The idea of Ruby giving up on her… admittedly had crossed her mind many times while she was in captivity. The idea tore away at her, crushing her spirit. But in the end, Weiss really couldn’t blame her for doing so. What did she bring to Ruby? Nothing but indignation and stress. When really Weiss should have reciprocated that love Ruby gave to her, she merely stood by and stayed the same. At least, that’s what she thought.

But for some reason, Ruby came back for her. And she personally came over to help her. Just like she was now.

But… how much more of this stress could she take? Being confined meant she got to move around a lot less, but it also meant she got to see Ruby a lot more. And Weiss was getting concerned. Ruby’s eyes seemed a lot more erratic, she was more jittery and jumpier than usual. And she could even see, just for a few moments when Ruby didn’t know she was looking, just how worried she was. All over her. Everything in her wanted to tell her that she wasn’t worth the effort. That she wasn’t worth getting so stressed over.

But for some reason, whenever she tried to say the words, she couldn’t. Anytime she tried, all that she would feel was the numbness from the ice dust emerging from her back, turning her tears to ice. She wanted for so long, just to tell Ruby something. Anything that would help her. But how could she help someone, if she was broken herself?

“Weisss! Food’s ready!” Ruby said from the kitchen, startling her at first, before eventually calming her.

“Mhm.” Weiss murmured, gazing into the kitchen where she saw a burst of petals swirl past her and stop right in front of her.

“Sausages and eggs!” Ruby exclaimed, before sitting on the bed in front of Weiss, much to her surprise. But unlike most surprises, getting more time to spend with Ruby was never a bad one. “Now come on, open wide!”

Letting out a smile, as Ruby used the fork to pick up a mouthful of food, Weiss opened her mouth and allowed Ruby to feed her. This had been one of the many things she loved about spending time together. For some reason, while together, she _felt_ safe. She felt like she could be herself without anyone to worry about, and she knew Ruby felt the same way. Especially with the mischievous glints in her eyes, the many smirks and the adorable pouts. It was when she was alone with Ruby, did she really feel the most alive, dust be damned.

As she sat by, Ruby feeding her at a pace that was comfortable to her, she gazed out of the window. Staring into the cracked visage of the moon, Weiss was… surprised. Surprised by just how beautiful it really looked. A constant reminder, that even in imperfection, there is beauty. That even with all the cracks that may weigh you down, you still have beautiful. It was… comforting, especially given how long it had been since she had seen the outside world. Sure, it was still terrifying to even imagine herself out in the open, but it didn't paralyze her anymore.

Eventually, her wounds would heal and one day, things would be better.

Passing a quick glance to her partner, Weiss was surprised by just how beautiful she really was. All this while, Weiss knew Ruby was pretty. But it was only recently that she had begun to realize just how beautiful she really was. From the way her hair curled around her face, to the strong toned arms hidden by her beautiful dress. One that she had made herself. That same dress that left her firm shoulders exposed. From the way she talked, to the way she carried herself around, not many people would've realized just how special Ruby really was.

And her eyes, oh what she could say about Ruby's eyes. From the ways those pools of liquid metal illuminated any place she was in, from the way they seemed to light up whenever she looked at Weiss. It was… adorable and never ceased to grab Weiss’s attention. In more ways than one, Ruby was most definitely the most beautiful person, Weiss had ever had the privilege or the luck of ever meeting.

A blush coming onto her face, as she thought about the girl sitting right next to her, she smiled. It wasn't really a big smile, but to her it felt like crossing a mountain. For just a few seconds, Weiss could look past the pain, she could look past the damage, to a future where none of that mattered. A future with someone she loved. A future with Ruby. The thought made her cheeks flush which, much to her mortification, Ruby noticed and gave a smile her way.

“Whatcha ya thinking?” Ruby teased, putting down the plate next to the bed table and sitting down next to Weiss.

“Oh, nothing much really. Just was looking out at the stars, you know without being in a life-or-death situation for once.” Weiss retorted.

“They are beautiful to be fair.” Ruby said.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Weiss replied, making her partner suddenly flush with embarrassment. For once, seeing her partner adorably blush and trip over herself was quite amusing.

“Well… haha you know what they say… I gotta be!” Ruby replied, her face still hot pink. However, this time, there seemed to be a light smirk on her face. “Especially when my partner happens to constantly give the stars and moon a run for their money!”

And now it was her turn to be embarrassed. Covering her face with her hands Weiss was utterly defeated. There was simply no way she was going to be able to beat Ruby at this game.

“Now come on Weiss! Open your mouth! Food’s still waiting.” Ruby said, picking the plate and the fork back up.

Obliging her wish, she allowed Ruby to feed her again, trying to ignore the ever-glowing blush on her face. As she looked out at the stars once again, before looking at her partner. Still smiling, still keeping up a positive for Weiss’s sake. In many ways, that was one of the best things about Ruby. The way she always kept up a smile, for everyone around her. But in another way. That was also one of Ruby’s greatest worries. At this point, even Weiss could tell just how much Ruby was actually bottling up.

She could see it in the way she talked, in the way she acted. Something was up. As the days passed by, Ruby seemed to be bottling up more and more of her feelings, instead of actually facing them. And that terrified Weiss. Because she knew what that could do to a person. To see Ruby, go down that path, was horrifying to her. But this time, Weiss wasn’t dealing with her mother. This time she wasn’t dealing with her family. This time she was dealing with her partner. And she wasn’t going to take no for a reason. Not anymore.

Dust be damned, if she wasn’t going to help her partner, for everything she had done for her. After signaling to Ruby that she wasn’t hungry anymore and Ruby ate the rest of the plate. Weiss placed her hand over Ruby’s and said, “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Ruby replied.

“I know you’re trying to be supportive, and you’re trying to keep a positive outlook all the time. But…”

“But what Weiss?”

“But you’re also not dealing with your own pain either.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby replied, a little defensively.

“Ruby… I heard what happened to you, in the days I was… gone.” Weiss replied, wincing slightly as she remembered the days she was in captivity. “And also, how you were acting in the mission.”

“I…I” Ruby tried to say.

“You don’t need to apologize to anyone. Or to me. It’s just… something I noticed. You know you don’t always need to show us this layer of positivity and you don’t always need to set an example, right?” Weiss said, rubbing her fingers against Ruby’s.

“But… but… I’m the leader. You all look up to me. You all expect me to set an example.” Ruby replied, her eyes suddenly welling up with tears. “If… if I’m not good enough… you all will-“

Grasping Ruby’s hand with her own, Weiss interrupted. “Ruby… you are a person first. Then a leader. And people aren’t perfect. They can’t be.”

“So?” Ruby replied, her voice edging closer and closer towards her crying.

“So. Please… don’t hold yourself up to that standard. Please don’t think you have to always keep up this aura of positivity around us. Please… just give yourself some time… to just sort through everything.” Weiss replied. “I promise you. You are no less of a leader, for doing the things any person would do if they were in your shoes.”

“I…I…” Ruby tried to say, teardrops now running down her face.

“And just like you’ve always been there for me… I’ll be there for you… even when you fall. Just like you were there for me. Okay?” Weiss said, bringing her face near to Ruby’s and lifting her arms as much as she could, offering Ruby a hug.

Openly crying for once, Ruby pulled Weiss in and this time Weiss was there. To hold her, to tell her that she wasn’t going to suffer in silence anymore. Partnership was a two-way street. And Weiss was more than ready to do her part, for everything Ruby had done for her. Using the burn dust in her body to warm the two of them up, Weiss comfortably brought Ruby down the bed with her, and gave her one last squeeze to reassure her. That Weiss was here for her, and that now she wasn’t going to suffer alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, Sy aka xxwhiterose set up a discord server for fans of Dust Queen to come and have a good time with the people that created this wonderful AU.   
> Come along if you want to enjoy fun discussions, cool stories in the universe of Dust Queen, ideas, plans, things Sy and their friends are working on!  
> If you wish to join the link is given below:  
> https://discord.gg/Gx8MXDTYdV  
> As always, thank you all so much for reading this story, and until next time, keep moving forward!


End file.
